1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to an improved computer system, and in particular to an improved method and system for permitting initial setup of a computer system. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a method and system for the automated migration of user system settings in one computer system to a replacement computer system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years the personal computer system is undergoing an increasingly rapid evolution in speed, processing power and capacity and available features. As a consequence, users who desire to maintain a "state of the art" capacity must periodically upgrade the hardware capacity of their computer.
When a user upgrades to a new hardware platform a problem is created regarding the user's system settings, preferences, etc. Typically, the new hardware platform includes new device drivers, different peripheral devices and possibly a different operating system. Consequently, the mere copying of files contained within the hard drive storage device of an existing computer system to the hard drive storage device of a replacement computer system will not result in a system which resembles the old system, creating a situation which severely diminishes the user's efficiency until the user learns the new settings.
It is also necessary, in a networked environment, to migrate certain network parameters, such as IP addresses, DNS server addresses, gateway/router addresses, system name and workgroup, printer permissions, etc., so that the new system will be enabled to perform the same kinds of tasks as the old system.
It should therefore be apparent that a need exist for a method and system for automating the migration of user system settings from an existing computer system to a replacement computer system with minimal user intervention.